


June 26, 2015

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Real Events, LGBTQ related, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has something important to say during the meeting, but no one has any idea of what it could be. Could it have something to do with the bright smile on his face? Either way, it's nice to see him so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 26, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing the news from my girlfriend, I just had to write this, even though it's now 1:30 AM now. This is some of the best political news that I've heard in a long time, and even though it doesn't directly affect me, I'm so glad that this has happened! :D

America smiled excitedly as he headed to the meeting room. He’d never been this excited for a meeting before, but today he had a reason to. He just couldn’t wait to tell everyone, especially Japan. Canada already knew, because they were neighbours geographically, but he had made him promise not to tell anyone since he wanted to do it himself. He jogged towards the meeting room, bumping into the Asian nation he was so looking forward to telling.

Japan flinched and looked up at him, “America-san, I’ve never seen you looking so excited to go to a meeting before. What has-?” He was silenced by Alfred wrapping his arms around him, lifting him up, and spinning him around happily before kissing him deeply.

Japan blushed deeply, surprised by his boyfriend’s actions, “N-Not that I am displeased by that, b-but what was all that for?”

America just chuckled and smiled brightly, “You’ll learn later, I plan on telling everyone during the meeting!” He smiled even more and kissed him again before putting him down and quickly making his way to the meeting room. Japan was left stunned and confused. He was pleased that his boyfriend was so happy but confused and slightly worried, if any of America’s past inventions had been any indication. After getting his bearings, he continued on to the meeting room as well.

England had just finished picking up some of the papers France had knocked out of his hands while they were arguing when America bumped into him, causing them to fly out of his hands again. He wanted to yell at the other for being so careless and not watching where he was going, but before he could America hugged him tightly. England could just feel the pride and joy coming from the other, the kind that he hadn’t seen on the other since he was a child, and just couldn’t bring himself to ruin it.

The British nation hugged back, “Now what’s all this for Alfred? What’s got you so happy?” He asked curiously.

America let go and smiled happily at him with small tears of joy in his eyes, “I can’t say yet, I wanna say it during the meeting when everyone is there, but you’re going to be so proud of me mom, I just know it!” England wanted to say that they’ll just have to see, but the look on America’s face, and being called mom again by him after so long… He’d have to be the cruellest parent on the planet to even consider saying anything that could dampen it.

He just smiled softly, “Well, I just look forward to hearing it then…” He bit his lip briefly, looking down before looking up at him again, “You know, it’s been a long time since you’ve called me mom. You haven’t called me that since before your revolution… Why the change of heart?” He asked as France walked over to them.

France looked between the two of them curiously, “I heard all the commotion and wanted to know what was going on.” He was pulled into a hug by America, flinching slightly in surprise.

“Hey dad, you won’t believe what I’ve got to say during the meeting today, you’re going to be so proud!” Alfred smiled brightly, the tears in his eyes welling up more.

France smiled softly and hugged back, patting his back, “Why Alfred, you haven’t called me dad since you were little! What’s got you using it again after all this time?” He was just as curious as England and Japan, who had caught up to the three of them, were as to what had the other so excited.

America smiled lovingly at the two of them, “Cause I’m not worried about it anymore. Everything’s _finally_ the way it should be, and now everyone has the same freedom, at least in my home.” This answer just left the three more confused, but he refused to say anything more until the meeting.

America raced ahead, wanting to get set up before anyone else so that he could go first, so the three older nations were left behind. They walked to the meeting room together, curious as to what has America so excited about. As they made their way there, they saw Canada smiling happily.

France jogged ahead of the others, catching up to him, “Matthew, do you have a second?” He asked.

Matthew stopped and turned to him, “Sure papa, what is it?” He tilted his head to the side slightly.

Francis wanted to squeal over how cute he was when he did that but remembered that he had something to ask him and stopped himself from doing so, “Alfred said he had something important to say during the meeting, and that me and Arthur will be proud of him for it. Do you have any of what it could be?”

Canada just chuckled slightly and smiled, “Oui, I know what it is, and Alfie isn’t wrong when he says that you two will be proud of him, but sorry, I promised not to tell him. He really wants to say it himself, I think it’s a I-need-to-say-this-myself-so-that-it’ll-sink-in kind of thing, you know?” The northern nation shrugged in apology and made his way to the meeting hall with them.

America’s joyful nature was infectious, and everyone was curious as to why he was so excited for a meeting. Sure, he was always hyper, but his current attitude wasn’t just him being hyper, it was something much more then that.

America stood up, as he had gotten ready first he would do his presentation first. It was just the usual thing, though he was going through it a bit faster then he normally would, jumbling over some of his words in excitement and tossing the pages he was done with to the side.

As he finished up and the next nation was about to stand up, he stopped them, “There’s one more thing that I just gotta tell you guys,” His excitement was at his peek, and everyone leaned in slightly to hear it better.

America took a deep breath to calm his nerves a bit and spoke slow enough that there was no mistaking his words, “In a five to four ruling in the senate, the Supreme Court of the United States has ruled that it is now illegal for any state to ban same-sex marriage. As of June 26, 2015, gay marriage is now legal everywhere in the USA.” He smiled proudly, tears of joy running just barely contained.

The nations that also allowed same-sex marriage congratulated him and those that hadn’t yet told him just how lucky he was. England and France hugged him tightly, both telling him just how proud they were of him, England trying not to cry. Japan hugged him tightly as well once they were done, kissing the other deeply and lovingly. America held him closely and kissed back just as deeply, those tears he had been holding back pouring out. The two broke for air after a while, smiling at each other lovingly.

Japan smiled more, just as proud as any one else in the room, “I love you, Alfred~”

America smiled more, cupping Japan’s cheek in his hand, “I love you too, Kiku~” He leaned down and kissed the other again, overjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is real people, gay marriage is now legal everywhere in the United States! :D It would only make sense that the personification of the USA would be just as happy as many of his citizens are, especially since he himself is gay (at least in the fanfic). It almost didn't happen since the vote was five to four in favour of it, and people are already trying to get it revoked, which isn't going to happen, but it's here, and hopefully it's here to stay for good! *Throws around rainbow coloured confetti in celebration*


End file.
